A Kuwabara Love Story
by Jesscheaux
Summary: DISCONTINUED Two months to train before the arrival of the Dark Tournament, and Kuwabara is suffering with a broken heart. Things take a different turn when Koenma discovers someone strong in their midst. KuwabaraOC My first YYH fic!
1. The Love I Lost

A Kuwabara Love Story  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, save any I may create.  
  
Author's notes: Right after 'defeating' the Toguro brothers, Yusuke and Kuwabara are off to train with their alotted two months for the 'Dark Tournament' Will Yukina's rejection get Kuwabara so down that he can't train? Is there anyone who will ever be able to relieve his pain?  
  
This is actually the first Yu Yu Hakusho story I have ever written. I was trying to finish it completely before I posted it, but months later, I'm really ready to post it now. This fic was also entered in a contest hosted by Lisa on her Kuwabara shrine "A Heart of Gold" Check it out sometime! Enjoy the story and thanks for reading!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Loneliness....  
  
Emptiness.....  
  
Rejection.....  
  
The words flowed through his mind like a waterfall, neverending and crashing down. Each thought of her sweet face sent another pang to his heart. A pain he feared could never be stopped.  
  
Yukina...  
  
Her name was as soft and light as the ice apparition herself. (Why did I have to fall for her?) the lone boy pondered as he continued walking. He knew that they had only met briefly, but somehow he felt an attachment to her. He smirked, remembering the strand of love he thought had surely bound them together.  
  
(You made me strong, Yukina. I fought for you..) Kuwabara shook his head, wondering if this strange new sensation would ever go away.  
  
He found himself wandering into the inner city district where all the merchants set up shop and he looked around at people buying food in the market. A few young children passed by, chasing each other in a playful game of tag.  
  
For just one second, Kuwabara was able to forget his pain as he watched the youngsters play together. He remembered his childhood then...even though he was still young he felt that he had grown up a little too fast.  
  
(Heh. Stupid Urameshi and his Spirit Detective work. How did I get myself dragged into this.)  
  
Kuwabara remembered when he and Yusuke were bitter enemies, and how their friendship had progressed from their being forced to work together. He didn't regret any of it. In fact, he was glad that it happened. It gave him something to live for, a purpose.  
  
A purpose for destruction...the Spirit sword; forged of his own Spirit energy, it was Kuwabara's pride and joy. But with this upcoming tournament, he had to think of a way to make it stronger. How else would he defeat a horde of bloodthirsty demons? They would be after them especially since they were the guest group, and a human one no less. Humans were spit upon by demons of the underworld; thought of as lower beings.  
  
(I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! Stupid demons...Kuwabara will NOT FALL!) he thought with a smile and pumped his fist in the air. He was getting deeper into the city now and the sun sank lower in the western sky. With a glance at his watch, Kuwabara noticed that it was about 5 o 'clock.   
  
He turned his head to the side, and glanced up at the sun briefly then shielded his eyes. "Yukina...." the words tumbled off of his lips as if they were meant to be there. The young Spirit fighter jerked his head down then as a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye. (DARNIT! Stupid emotions...good thing Urameshi's not around.) he felt his face flush in embarassment, (He'd never let me live crying down! I mean, it was bad enough he made fun of me in front of my gang.)  
  
Kuwabara stood still at the corner where two streets met and sighed loudly as he waited for the sign to light to "walk". Out of the corner of his eye he spied something furry and black in the nearby alley. The creature seemed drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.   
  
"Mrow?" it 'spoke' to him as it neared Kuwabara's tall frame.  
  
The boy put his hand behind his flaming red hair as he bent down next to the small cat. "Well hey there you pretty pretty little kitty! Aren't you just sooo sweet!" He was making a fool of himself over a cat. "You wouldn't desert old Kuwabara now would you? Huh?" He picked up the furry creature and petted it on the head.   
  
"Do you have a home, little girl? Do ya?" he asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal as if he expected the cat to answer.  
  
The cat just perked its ears up and rubbed against his arm. "Awwwww..." Kuwabara petted it once again when a loud "MEOW!" was heard coming from the alley.  
  
He turned his head rapidly to see a larger black cat who seemed to be calling to the one he currently held. "Meow?" the cat in Kuwabara's arms answered and jumped out of his grasp to go to its mate. The two cats rubbed against each other in a guesture of love and Kuwabara sighed again.  
  
(If only I could experience that kind of love...even cats have it and I don't...pathetic.)  
  
His mind flitted to another couple. Yusuke and Keiko. He wished he had what they did. As young as he was, Kuwabara still longed for companionship. Someone to talk to, to be with, to share everything with.   
  
"To be someone to somebody..." he spoke and the wind carried away his words. Another batch of tears threatened Kuwabara's dignity and it took all he had to hold them back. He was the toughest guy in school, DARNIT! Not some sissy weakling who NEEDED people! ARRGH! So frustrating! He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
(Enough of this stupid mush, I'll get over it because I'm tough! And I don't need anybody.) He shoved his hands in his pockets as he felt a cool breeze begin to sweep through the town.  
  
He entered another part of the neighborhood just then, one bustling with more people and the movie theater came into view a few blocks down. (Maybe I'll go see a movie, to get my mind off of things. A karate movie, yeah! Lots of fighting!)  
  
Boy did he love fighting. But little did he know there was someone else in town who loved fighting as much as he did.  
  
And I'm not talking about Yusuke.  
  
"YOU THERE!" a voice screamed out.  
  
"HUH?!" a shocked Kuwabara yelled as he jerked his head up and looked around...  
  
The person then began running at him with some sort of weapon outstretched...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic and it's about my favorite character Kuwabara! But you all knew that. ^_^ Who is the mysterious stranger who is attacking our hero? Find out next time!!! 


	2. Who ARE you?

A Kuwabara love story-Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
DISCLAIMER: I did not invent, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters, except for those I may create.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really feel loved! Thank you thank you, for giving this fic a chance! Thanks to:   
  
kaoru, Who gave me the first review.   
  
Almighty Kade Jaganshi, especially for plugging this story!  
  
Waterflash, love ya chica!   
  
Gojita the Saiyan Princess, thanks so much!  
  
bit-Blackmage, ^_^ YOU'RE THE BEST!  
  
Catgirl-13, You rock Colleen!  
  
asian princess 61, bells will be ringing, lol!  
  
Keeper of the Apocolypse, Thanks for putting me on the list and yes, it's a nice Kuwa fic, I LOVE HIM!  
  
Dragon of the Rose: You owe me a million dollars! Hey, you said you'd bet anything it was me and it's not so pay up! *EVIL LAUGHTER*  
  
Thiny: Nope, not me! But I hope you like who it does turn out to be. Love and Peace!  
  
silver swan1: Glad you like it!  
  
Pewter Kaze-san: *grins* Thank you for the compliment! *bows* Yes, they are similar in some ways and yet..so different!  
  
Riye Link/ Reue: Thanks for reading, yes I have lots more planned!  
  
Demon Ashika: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Midnight Wolf Angel Reborn: Hey Angel, what's up ^_^  
  
Urameshi no Koibito: You liked how I did that? Thanks! That means alot to me!  
  
Jenny Jaganshi: *GLOMPS* Chica!!! Thank you SO much for reading, What can I say, I love cliffies too! *gives her a Hiei plushie*  
  
A.S.: Thanks for the Kuwabara plushie! Glad you liked the first chap!  
  
And now without further to do...  
  
RECAP:  
  
There is a strange person running towards Kuwabara, weapon extended, what could they possibly want from him?! FIND OUT NOW!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"HIIIIIIYAAAA!!!!" was the battle cry as the stranger approached Kazuma Kuwabara at an alarming speed.  
  
"YIKE!" the boy yelled as he barely dodged the sword that was aimed at his chest.   
  
He whipped around hurriedly and found himself face to face with......A GIRL?!!!!!  
  
She took a deep breath and rushed at him again, sword extended. She seemed to move in slow motion as Kuwabara guessed her next move correctly and stepped to the side again.  
  
(I can't believe this...who does she think she is?) he thought worriedly. His code of honor would never allow him to fight with a girl!  
  
"Are you going to fight me or not?" she yelled as her second shot missed and her feet once again hit the ground. "I know you have it in you, Kazuma."   
  
"WHA?!" Kuwabara was stunned, she knew his name...and his first name no less. He took that moment to study her:  
  
She was taller than most girls at their school and about a head shorter than himself. She had long dark brown hair, long bangs covering one of her dark green eyes. There was a braid adorning the other side of her face and she held her sword out.   
  
She was wearing the traditional garb of a samurai; Baggy green pants, and a cream-colored top that wrapped around her body and had flowing sleeves. Something about her seemed so familiar...  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes as she saw the perplexed look on his face. "Like what you see? Well, I'll be glad to give you a CLOSE UP!" she yelled as she aimed for his arm with her sword. SLASH! Kuwabara shuddered as part of his uniform ripped open and a small cut appeared on his arm.  
  
"Hm, next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
"There isn't going to be a next time, girl! I'm not going to fight you." he retorted and frowned at her.  
  
"Afraid to get beat by a girl? I see..."  
  
"No! It isn't like that!" Kuwabara defended as he held up one of his hands. "Its against my code to fight girls, Guys should never hit girls, its just wrong."  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't we chivalrous. I'm afraid, Kazuma, that I do not feel the same WAY!" she charged at him again and for a moment seemed to disappear, only to appear directly in front of him, sword held high. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME!!!" it started to come down on him, but to her surprise her attack was blocked.   
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!!!!" a moment later the fiery yellow sword made of Kuwabara's pure spirit energy blocked the stranger's last attack. Kuwabara cringed, wondering if he should've done that. What if he had hit her?! His mind didn't even think of the fact that he had revealed his secret power to her as a bad thing. In truth, he was just shocked that she attacked him like that.  
  
The girl stood back with a satisfied smirk. "So it is true." she sheathed her sword.  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes just then, "Huh? You're not going to keep fighting me?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I found out what I wanted to know."  
  
"WHEW! That's a big relief! I hate fighting girls." he breathed as the spirit sword dissipated.  
  
"Shut up, you imbecile, are you one of those sexist pigs that believes that women should all be sweet and obedient to all of you men who think you're so much better? And all that we're good for is cooking and cleaning?! I swear, something is wrong with society." she shook her head.  
  
"N-no!" he protested, "It's not like that, really.."  
  
"Liar, I can see it in your eyes. You're a waste of talent Kazuma, how will you ever fight opponents with this stupid chivalry holding you back. What about the demon girl?"  
  
His eyes became the size of saucers just then, "YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" he took two steps back, clutching at his chest, "Th-theres no way... who are you!"  
  
"Who am I, indeed." she brushed the hair away from her face momentarily, only to have it fall back into its regular position. She seated herself indian style on the ground just then and bent her head. "I'm nobody that you'd want to know."  
  
Well that tore it, Kuwabara was intrigued, "Oh no you don't, you're somebody alright and you're going to tell me or---"  
  
"Or what, you'll hit me? Ha!" a sarcastic snort escaped from her just then. "Go away Kazuma, train for your stupid tournament."  
  
"YAGH!" Kuwabara bit the dust as he fell over from hearing her words. "You know about that too?"  
  
"Yes, and with the power you have now, you'll never be able to win. You're as good as dead if you ask me."  
  
"WHAT?! What gives you the right to say that, witch!" he cried as he stood once more, "You don't know me OR my power!" he lifted his chin high in the air with disgust.  
  
"Hm. So much potential yet so foolish. Talent is wasted on people like you, Kazuma."  
  
"Will you stop calling me that! That's what my sister calls me, if you know so much about me, then you'd know that I go by Kuwabara, ThankYouVeryMuch!" He folded his arms and scrutinized this girl who was setting off some flags of recognition in his head, yet nothing would come to him. She was a spitfire, that's for sure, but something about her made him want to know more.  
  
"Are you still standing there KU-WA-BA-RA?" she said slowly, following with a silent chuckle.  
  
He glared at her, "Yes, as a matter of fact, and I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."  
  
"I don't have the answers you seek, boy."  
  
"Like hell you don't! I want to know who you are, and how you know so much about me..."  
  
"That really isn't any of your concern, now is it? You're beginning to bother me, now go away." she flicked her hand in the opposite direction.  
  
"No." Kuwabara plainly stated and sat down directly in front of her.   
  
A heavy sigh escaped from her lips. "Fine, but I'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone."  
  
She began her tale: "I am Sayo Azuke, and I attend the same school as you. I'm not that hard to spot in a crowd since I never wear the school uniforms. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner. And like you, Kuwabara, I can sense spirit energy, use spirit energy..."  
  
He was stunned almost speechless as he sputtered out, "But h-how?"  
  
"The same way as you do, I imagine. I've always felt it inside of me, trying to find its way out."  
  
"What's so special about your clothes? And what's with the sword?" his inquiring mind just had to know.  
  
"Ah yes... well my great great great great grandfather was a samurai; one of a dying breed. We are almost extinct now you know. I heard the tales of his great and noble fighting and deeds from my grandfather and my father. It's difficult to be a samurai in this modern world, but somehow I want to bring it back. Carrying this sword has brought me many threats but I will persist. No one is going to make me give up my way of life."  
  
Kuwabara couldn't think of anything to say at that moment.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
He nodded slowly but then looked up into her eyes, "Well, there is one more thing. How do you know about me? About what happened? And why did you attack me like that!" He mumbled to himself after the last bit about how she scared the hell out of him.  
  
Sayo let out a heavy sigh, "Seems as though you are never satisfied, Kazuma. Very well, I'll tell you. But only if you go away!"  
  
"Sure sure, get on with it." he folded his arms and leaned back slightly. (I can't wait to hear this.) he thought.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, but I found myself having strange dreams. Dreams about spirits, ghosts, demons, and I could feel disturbances after awhile. Then, there was some kind of connection to you..I saw you fight, saw your spirit sword. It was like some accursed gift I had no idea what to do with. I couldn't stop the images, as much as I would try. They continued to haunt me and I had to come and find you to see if it was real. It appears that it was."  
  
"Whoa...heavy stuff there. So you say you saw what I was doing?"   
  
"Yes and I haven't been able to forget any of it. What is going on here Kazuma? Is this really real?"  
  
"Oh it's real...a little too real..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Interesting." the 700 year old Koenma said to himself as he stroked his chin while looking at his screen that showed him anything and everything; mainly the whereabouts and doings of the Spirit Team.  
  
"What is it sir?" the right-hand Ogre asked his master.  
  
"Well, George, it appears we have another Spirit fighter on our hands. She can sense things and it looks like she's witnessed all of our team's battles. I don't know how this could've possibly happened! As far as I knew the only humans were Yusuke and Kuwabara with powerful enough spirit energy."  
  
"Sir, you're forgetting GenKai."  
  
"Gah! She doesn't count!" he screamed around his pacifier, "Stupid old hag...well at least Yusuke learned something from her."  
  
"Indeed, Master. He's very hard to teach."  
  
"Yes...but what of this girl? I need to figure out what to do. Send Botan in, I'd like to speak with her." he suddenly  
  
blushed and transformed into his teenage form. "There, much better. I hate it when Botan sees me as a little toddler although I'm 100 years her senior! Disrespectful, all of them, hmmph."  
  
Just then the bubbly aqua-haired beauty entered Koenma's office. "You wanted to see me, Koenma?" her eyes widened slightly  
  
as she saw him in his teenage form. (Did he transform for me? No..it must be my imagination, he's been using this form alot  
  
lately, probably because he's tired of being treated like a kid.)  
  
"Botan...stop staring at me will you, we have important business to attend to!"  
  
With a squeak, Botan blushed slightly and nodded quickly, "Yes...so about that?"  
  
"We have a situation on our hands..."  
  
CONTINUED NEXT TIME  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All comments are welcome. Tell me what you think of Sayo. :) I also felt the need for Koenma to have a grudge against GenKai. I don't know why, it just seemed appropriate :D  
  
Be kind, Review ^-^ 


	3. It's a Great Day to be Alive

A Kuwabara love story-Chapter 3  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters, except for Sayo Azuke, whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: The girl has been revealed as Sayo Azuke (pronounced: "Sai-oh Uh-zoo-kay"), a fellow student at Kazuma's school, and the descendent of a samurai. Will Kuwabara leave her alone now that he knows the truth? And what did Koenma tell Botan to do?   
  
For those of you wondering, Sayo is NOT supposed to be me! She is very loosely based on me in personality and also has green eyes like me, but that's about all folks! I'm trying to bring out different sides of her personality too, making her seem more realistic as a character. I also think Kuwabara should be with someone who compliments his personality more, someone tougher, and thus I created Sayo! Again, remember that this was written last Spring.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was strolling down the street, hands in his pockets, whistling and thinking about how good it was to be alive. He remembered that rush of adrenaline when he finally had reclaimed his body.   
  
(Man! You just never really appreciate being alive until you've been dead.) the teenager thought for about the millionth time since he had been revived. It had been months now, but Yusuke had a feeling it would never go away and he'd never take his life for granted again.  
  
He was on his way to meet Keiko at the movie theater. She insisted that they do something together at least once a week outside of school.   
  
(As if seeing her at school everyday isn't enough! Dumb girl, trying to rule my life!) But then he thought about how it must've felt for her to see him dead and then revived again...  
  
(I guess she's trying not to take me for granted anymore too...) He blushed slightly. He had a crush on Keiko ever since they were children. (And now...it's like we're together. I wonder how long it will last.)  
  
Yusuke was a young boy, but even he knew real feelings when he experienced them. There was something about Keiko, something that made her different from everyone else. He couldn't wait to see what the future would bring for them together. He smiled and kept on walking until he saw something very strange indeed.  
  
(Huh? It's Kuwabara! And he's talking to someone.) Yusuke picked up his pace until his friend and the stranger came into a clearer view.  
  
"What is that fool doing..." the Spirit Detective trailed off and he stopped short when he saw what was going on:  
  
Kuwabara and a young woman of about the same age were sitting across from each other on the side of the street, Kuwabara looked intrigued and Yusuke wondered...(I thought he liked Yukina! What is going on here?! Wait a minute, I know that girl...that's Sayo Azuke!)  
  
"KUWABARA!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke as his stroll turned into a run at that moment.   
  
Kuwabara's head whipped to the side as the all-too-familiar voice of his former adversary and now comrade filled his ears.  
  
"Urameshi?!"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell are you doing, man!" he demanded as he stormed up to them.  
  
"None of your business, punk. Sayo and I here were just discussing some stuff." the red-haired boy folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Do you know who she is, you idiot?!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
Sayo looked up at him just then, "Uh, hello? I'm still here you know."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, unfortunately."  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi! You don't know anything about her!"  
  
"Oh? You think so, do you?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I know that she's a good-for-nothing punk reject! That's what I know!"  
  
Sayo stood up just then. "I do not have to take this any longer. You people obviously have no respect for anyone who is different than you. Goodbye, Kazuma." she said solemnly and in a flash she was gone.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes lit up with hate for Yusuke at that moment. "NOW WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR, URAMESHI!!!" he picked Yuske up by the collar of his green shirt.  
  
"AAGH! It was for your own, GOOD!" Yusuke yelled back as he kicked Kuwabara in the chest, knocking him free of the taller boy's grasp.  
  
"What do you know about my own good, you selfish, arrogant, MORON?!"  
  
"You numbskull, that was Sayo Azuke, you don't need to get yourself involved with someone like her. She's the toughest girl in school, a samurai wanna-be, and a rebel to boot! Don't drag your name through the mud by associating with her, dimwit!"  
  
"Huh! Since when do you care about MY name, Urameshi! I'll show you the what for!" Kuwabara lunged himself at Yusuke and the two began beating the heck out of each other in an all-out, rolling, tumbling, rumbling, old-fashioned fist fight.  
  
From the outskirt of the tempest there began a steady, 'tap, tap, tap, tap' noise. Yusuke's head popped out of the rumble and he saw one sight he feared more than anything: An angry Keiko.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" the loud-spoken brunette screamed out at that very moment. "How DARE you do this to me! Besides being 10 minutes late for our date, you have to go and start a fight, and with your BEST FRIEND no less!"  
  
Kuwabara's head popped out just then but he and Yusuke's limbs could still be seen beating on the other's.   
  
"He's not my best friend!"  
  
"Ha! No matter how much you deny it, you know I'mmm riiiighhhhttt." she said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"Hmmph!" the boys both said in unison as the stopped fighting and stood 5 feet away, backs to each other and arms folded.  
  
"He started it." Kuwabara said, almost like a little kid.  
  
"DID NOT! I was just trying to save you from embarassment!" Yusuke retorted.  
  
"HA! Why would I be embarrassed?"  
  
"BECAUSE...." he hissed, "Don't you know about her reputation?"  
  
"No..Inform me."  
  
"FINE! IDIOT!"  
  
Keiko cleared her throat. "Yuusuuukkee you'd better be niiiiicerrr."  
  
"Uh, I mean fine yes I will 'inform you' Well, ya see, Sayo has beaten up just about every guy in school..."  
  
Kuwabara quirked an eyebrow and a spark of amusement lit his eye. "Oh? Does that include YOU Urameshi?"  
  
A dark flush covered Yusuke's cheeks as he turned his head to the side and barely muttered out: "Yes.."  
  
"AAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! HA HA HA!!! URAMESHI GOT BEAT BY A GIIIIRL, URAMESHI GOT BEAT BY A GIIIRLLL!!!"  
  
"Shut UP YOU MORON! That was a loooong time ago, BEFORE I was a Spirit Detective! Anyway, now you see why I did what I did, so there!"  
  
"Yeah...well Urameshi, to tell the truth, she DID try to beat me up."   
  
"Hmmph! And you let her I'll bet with that stupid code of honor."  
  
"I didn't want to fight her! But she kept pushing and she cut my arm, see?!" He held out his injured arm.  
  
"Barely a scratch, I don't see how YOU got off without getting beaten to a pulp, You know I'm stronger than you!"  
  
"Heh...so you think. Go ask Koenma what he thinks of us now." Kuwabara said with a wink.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA!!!!" Yusuke turned to lunge at Kuwabara again when Keiko put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He calmed down instantly. "Phhhhst. Whatever, Kuwabara you big liar."   
  
"Believe what you want to, Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke wanted to find out more about why Kuwabara was 'hanging out' with Sayo so he continued:  
  
"So...she jumped you and now all of a sudden you're sitting down for a friendly chat? Is that right?!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Well, uh no...it's not like that exactly." he answered as he placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, what then!"  
  
"When she was fighting me...she...forced me to use...the spirit sword..." he trailed off his voice getting really low at the end.  
  
You could almost see Yusuke's blood boil at that moment. "YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ACTUALLY USED THE SPIRIT SWORD IN FRONT OF HER?!!! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!"  
  
"No no! Wait Urameshi, there's more!"   
  
"THIS BETTER BE GOOD!"  
  
"Well, after she saw my Spirit Sword, she wasn't even surprised or anything! She just sheathed her sword and said: 'So, it is true.' Then she told me that she had seen me fight and she even knew about the Dark Tournament! She knew EVERYTHING, Urameshi!"  
  
"WHAT?! And you didn't tell her? She just KNEW?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded slowly.  
  
"What else did she tell you?"   
  
"She told me she knew how to use spirit energy."  
  
"Ugh...Koenma isn't going to like this...."  
  
Or so Yusuke thought.  
  
* * *   
  
"Now, where can I find her..." Botan said to herself as she flew over the city on her oar, wearing her traditional pink japanese garb. The wind whipped through her cerulean hair as she reached out her supernatural senses for someone with a high spirit energy.  
  
On the far side of town, the ferry girl picked up a reading. She knew it wasn't Kuwabara or Yuske, because they had their own distinctive energy signal. This one had to be her. (Funny, it's almost as high as Yusuke's) she thought as she quirked and eyebrow and then willed her oar to soar faster.  
  
After a few more minutes of travel, she reached the area that the energy reading was coming from. With a 'swoosh', she finally reached the ground again outside of a small cottage in the more rural part of the community. It was small, with a few cats lounging on the porch and several pink flower bushes adorning the sides of the stone walkway.  
  
"Mrow...puuurrr" one of the cats rubbed up against Botan's leg as she walked silently up the path. She smiled and leaned down to pet the small animal. "What a sweet kitty."  
  
Botan reached the porch and walked up the three wooden steps then reached out her curled fist to knock on the white-washed door.   
  
"Looking for someone?" came a voice from behind her and Botan let out a small gasp.  
  
She turned slowly to see a young girl. "As a matter of fact, yes. Can you tell me where I can find a Sayo Azuke?"  
  
The girl smirked and put one hand on her hip. "You just found her."  
  
"Oh! So you're Sayo?"  
  
"Indeed I am, and you are?"  
  
"My name is Botan, and I came here on a trip straight from the Spirit World, my Lord Koenma told me to seek you out."  
  
Sayo's face filled with mirth as she remembered seeing Koenma in one of Kuwabara's visions. "The toddler?"  
  
"What? You know Koenma?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
Botan looked up, "Oh that's right! Koenma said that you could see things that our spirit team was doing, I find that pretty amazing. Yusuke and Kuwabara were supposed to be the only humans with spirit energy like that. I wonder why you didn't see me."  
  
"Botan, Botan..." Sayo let the name roll over her tongue until the familiarity hit her, "The ferry girl! Ah, I'm getting weaker, I need to train my mind more."  
  
"Yep, here's my oar." she held the long object out.  
  
"Heh. So are you a fighter too?"  
  
"No, I'm more of a 'grim reaper'." Botan said with a wink.  
  
"Oh my..." Sayo looked taken aback for a second, "Does that mean?"  
  
"No no no! It's nothing like that, I assure you. I'm here to recruit you, in fact. My lord Koenma wasn't about to let the chance of having another human with incredible Spirit power on his team be passed up." Botan held out her hand in a welcoming guesture. "Sayo Azuke, Welcome to Team Urameshi."  
  
Sayo returned the handshake, looking slightly disoriented, "Thanks...I think.."  
  
CONTINUED NEXT TIME!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Was Botan IC? And don't you just love it when Yusuke and Kuwabara fight! :) Find out what's going to happen next time and see if they'll ever start training for the Dark Tournament!  
  
Be Kind, Review ^-^ 


	4. On the Road Again

A Kuwabara love story-Chapter 4  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I won, Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, except for Sayo Azuke, whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: You MUST go listen to the Yu Yu Hakusho song called "Never Say Goodbye" Its really pretty! I think it's the ending of one of the movies (Which I haven't seen, wah!) And now on with the show! Sayo has been recruited as the 5th member of Team Urameshi. Who will she be training with and how will they react to her presence?   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Team Urameshi...) Sayo thought to herself for about the millionth time since she had met Botan.   
  
(TEAM URAMESHI!) ~a million and one~ it dawned on her just then as she was sitting on the back of Botan's oar flying with her to see Lord Koenma: (The leader is that arrogant jerk Yusuke!!! Kazuma's best friend supposedly.)  
  
"Ugh..." she muttered as she looked down on the world, all people and objects below appearing tiny as if they were plotted points on a giant map.  
  
"Everything ok back there?" Botan asked as she heard Sayo, "Are you air sick? Don't worry, this happens everyone's first time flying."  
  
"No, Botan, I'm fine. I'm just...nervous about the training and meeting Koenma. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure."  
  
Sayo nodded, but she knew it was a lie. She was scared out of her mind. Her reputation at school was that of a tough girl, a rebel; but only she knew the truth that underneath it all, Sayo was just as shy and unsure of herself as anyone her age would be. This new undertaking wasn't like any other event in her life. She was finally going to meet the other members of Team Urameshi and she hoped to God that they wouldn't give her the same reaction that Yusuke did.  
  
(Oh please Koenma, don't make me train with Yusuke! Anyone but him!) she sent out a silent mental plea to the Jr.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Botan said cheerfully as she brought the oar close to the ground and Sayo hopped off. "Come, I'll escort you to see Lord Koenma."  
  
"This Koenma guy, is he really the way that I've seen him?"  
  
"Well, he's annoying that's for sure! But everyone obeys him because what can you do? He's Lord Enma's son!"  
  
"Can't argue with you there."  
  
"There's just one thing, whatever you do, DO NOT mention his size or call him a 'toddler' that just might banish you from being on Team Urameshi."  
  
(That doesn't sound like such a bad idea.) thought Sayo as she cringed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Botan reprimanded as she saw the look on Sayo's face then grabbed her by the arm, "Come on now, everything will be fine, I won't have Koenma put you with Yusuke."  
  
Sayo let out a giant sigh of relief. "Wait..how did you know that?!"  
  
Botan winked and tapped her head lightly, "Women's intuition. Besides, Yusuke is not an easy person to get along with."  
  
Sayo rolled her eyes, "Well, let's get this over with."  
  
* * *  
  
STAMP! STAMP! STAMP! STAMP! The small red stamper with Koenma's symbol pounded over and over onto each paper as he gave his approval to them. Half the time, Koenma didn't even bother reading them. Ok, so he didn't bother reading them at all.   
  
(Not my problem.) Koenma thought in while he was still in his toddler form, (I just do this because my father makes me.) He placed the stamp down and sat back in his chair, folding his arms and pouting. (I hate this, I wish Botan would hurry up and get here!)  
  
As if on cue, a small knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Koenma answered.  
  
There was a brief shuffling behind the door and Koenma swore that he heard protests from whoever was on the other side. The toddler quirked an eyelid and them remembered who was to be his guests.  
  
(Oh No! It's BOTAN!) and with as much effort as he could muster, the young Lord transformed rapidly into his teen form.  
  
At that very second, the door swung open, and Koenma saw a young girl samurai being pushed in by Botan.  
  
"Lord Koenma, here is Sayo Azuke as you requested." Botan announced, then her face lit with a geniune smile as she saw he was in his teen form.  
  
Koenma blushed briefly then cleared his throat, "Ah yes, thank you Botan." he spoke around his pacifier.  
  
"Would you like me to stay?" the blue haired ferry girl asked him.  
  
"YES!" shouted Sayo as her hand went instinctively for her sword as if she were in danger.  
  
Koenma looked down from his desk then; "Why hello Miss Sayo, I don't believe we have been properly introduced," the young Lord said cordially as he stuck his hand out trying to make her feel more at ease, "I am Lord Koenma, son of Enma."  
  
Sayo put her hands together in front of her and bowed, then lifted her hand out to Koenma and shook his quickly. "It is an honor to meet you, Koenma." She had expected a child and instead saw a teenager; but that didn't make her any less afraid. After all, no matter what he looked like, we were talking about Koenma here!   
  
Koenma could sense her fear and nodded to Botan, "I want you to stay Botan."  
  
Sayo sighed with relief and Koenma let out a small chuckle. "I've heard alot of things about you, Sayo. Things that I like. I want you to be the 5th member of Team Urameshi. I believe that your skills will be a great asset to us. I see that you've already met two of my members, Kuwabara and Yusuke."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Don't mind Yusuke, he's extremely difficult to get along with. I assure you, you will not be training with him."  
  
"Thank you, Koenma, that means alot to me."  
  
"Don't mention it. That boy has matters of his own to deal with, I can sense that he'll be training with GenKai, the psychic master. You will be training with Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei is our fastest member and a master of swordsmanship, being a samurai yourself, you can appreciate that. Kuwabara, although he has much to learn, has the spirit of a true fighter, and the kind of heart we need for our endeavors, he also uses a sword and is closer to your own power, making him a good sparring partner. Kurama--wait! You already know all this, don't you?"  
  
Sayo nodded slowly, she hadn't wanted to interrupt Koenma for fear of him. (So, I will see Kazuma again...I hope he doesn't react badly and refuse to train with me.) she thought and then glanced over at Botan who had a red flush covering her face and her glossy pink eyes were locked on Lord Koenma as he spoke. Sayo looked back and forth between the two and smiled to herself. (I wonder if we have a little romance going on here..)  
  
Koenma spoke up again: "That is not the case, Miss Sayo."  
  
Sayo looked down then; he had read her thoughts. "Forgive me, Lord Koenma, I had no right to think such a thing."  
  
"Think nothing of it, now--"  
  
He was suddenly interrupted:  
  
"What's not the case?! What are you talking about, Koenma?!" Botan demanded as her sweet look turned thunderous.  
  
  
  
"Quiet Botan! I'm having a briefing with Miss Sayo here! And you had to go interrupt like that, the nerve--"  
  
"Listen, Mr! I have a right to know what's going on here too!"  
  
"Nobody forced you to stay you know." he glared at her.  
  
"HA! You wanted me to leave poor Sayo alone with you? She was terrified, you selfish pig!"  
  
Koenma growled loudly and pulled his pacifier out of his mouth. "Listen here, you!" he was about to continue on with his angry tirade when Sayo cleared her throat loudly.  
  
He quickly popped the pacifier back in his mouth, "Excuse us, Botan is just terribly annoying at times." he glanced over at her and was tempted to make a face but held his countenance because after all, he was Lord Koenma!  
  
Botan stuck our her tongue and then turned her back to him.  
  
"Big baby..." Koenma muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hmmph! Look who's talking.....toddler!" she whipped around and called him that straight to his face.  
  
Sayo gasped as she saw steam come out of Koenma's ears and he reverted back to his toddler form then got right up in Botan's face. The two stood in a locked stare growling at each other.  
  
"Oh brother..." Sayo said as she watched the two act like children.  
  
Botan was the first to break the stare, "Ohhh Koeennmaaa aren't you forgetting something?" a satisfied smirk came upon her lips as the young Lord face-faulted then flushed, realizing he had reverted back to his toddler form.  
  
"Darnit Botan! I didn't want anyone else to see me like this...grrr..."  
  
"I don't mind, Lord Koenma." Sayo spoke up then.  
  
"Well thank goodness! Finally a member of my team who actually has some sense up top." he tapped his tall hat.  
  
"That's because she's a woman." Botan said smugly.  
  
"Botan..." He was about to go on another tirade when Sayo spoke up:  
  
"Excuse me Lord Koenma, but how will I get to the training area? And will the others know I'm arriving?"  
  
"Have no fear, Miss Sayo, I'm sending BOTAN," he said loudly and glared at her again, "with you and she'll tell the others everything when you both arrive. They can't refuse you as a member, if they do they'll have ME to deal with."  
  
Sayo nodded.  
  
"You'll have everything you need there and you'll learn alot from the other members. We only have two months until the Dark Tournament so train as diligently as you can. Team Urameshi will not be beaten!" the small Koenma said excitedly and pumped his fist in the air.  
  
Botan grinned, she had to admit even though they didn't get along sometimes, Koenma was good for a laugh or two. (Maybe more...) she thought, thinking about him in his teen form.  
  
"Well now, I wish you good luck, Miss Sayo, and I hope we meet again soon." Koenma told her.  
  
"Thank you Lord Koenma, it's an honor to be a part of your team. Until we meet again..." she bowed once more and then left left Koenma's office with Botan then took off on the oar for the location of Hiei and Kurama.   
  
"Thank goodness that's over." Koenma sighed. "That Botan can be so aggravating! She drives me insane..." (But overall, she's really not so bad...) he thought and then smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair to take a small nap.  
  
* * *  
  
After the whole scene with Yusuke, Kuwabara went home to prepare for his trip, while Yusuke got dragged by the ear to the movie theater, courtesy of Keiko. She wasn't going to let him back out of their date because of one stupid incident.  
  
He had just finished packing his things for his training in a small white duffle bag and went to say goodbye to his sister. He would miss her, but a Spirit fighter's gotta do, what a Spirit fighter's gotta do.   
  
"Hey Shizuru!!!" he called to her from the front door, "I'm going off for a few months...so I'll see you later."  
  
His older sister popped her head into the room, "Wait a minute baby brother, just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Kuwabara sweatdropped. "Um...well it's this summer camp type program. Yeah! I'm going to be a counselor!" he said quickly, and patted himself on the back mentally for making up such a good lie.  
  
Shizuru rolled her eyes, "What kind of camp is this? A 'How to beat the hell out of random people' camp?"  
  
"Hmmph. Very funny, sis."  
  
"Whatever Kazuma, just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I will." he said with a smile and then left for the two months of alotted training time.  
  
Kuwabara started hiking to the remote location that Hiei and Kurama had insisted on using. It would probably take him all  
  
day to get there, if he was lucky. The sun hung high in the Saturday sky and Kuwabara wished that he was old enough to drive.  
  
(I'd already be there by now...man...Wonder where Urameshi went for his training. Just glad he's not training with me, that way I can surprise him when I'm so much better than he is!) he grinned at the prospect of overpowering Yusuke and it fueled him to keep going.  
  
His thoughts suddenly drifted to someone, and it wasn't the person he thought it would be. (Sayo Azuke..Now that I think about it, she was kinda pretty, if not too tough. Man! What am I thinking!) He hit himself mentally and started trying to think about Yukina. (Yukinaaa...um...I wonder where Sayo got that outfit, she probably has them specially made for her or makes them herself--YUKINA!!!)  
  
Kuwabara kept trying to think of Yukina, but every time the thought of her would be pushed aside with thoughts of Sayo. (Ugh. She's a tough girl, I don't like tough girls. Stupid Sayo...thought she could beat me up...Well, I guess I'll never see her again, Urameshi took care of that.) he thought with a snarl.   
  
The day wore on and just as the last rays of the sun were sinking beneath the hill, sending their purples and reds all over the evening sky, Kuwabara finally reached the camp. Or so he thought.  
  
The forest was dark and deserted and not a sound could be heard save for the chirping crickets and an occasional owl's hoot. A feeling of aloneness ran down Kuwabara's spine and he shuddered as a breeze suddenly hit his body.  
  
But it was no breeze.   
  
Kuwabara suddenly felt the sharp pain of a sword slash down his back, putting the second tear of the day on his uniform, and his flesh.  
  
"What the---" he turned around to see Hiei standing there, sword unsheathed and without his dark cape on, showing off his bare chest.  
  
Hiei sheathed the sword quickly and looked at Kuwabara with something close to hopelessness. "Lesson #1, never let your guard down."  
  
"Grr, Listen here, Shrimp! I don't have to take this from you!" Kuwabara was still wary of Hiei from the last battles they had fought in together. He just didn't like his attitude.  
  
"You came here for our training, correct?" Hiei couldn't stand Kuwabara either, he was only doing this because he had to.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then you will listen to me and do as I say." Hiei stated matter-of-factly as he folded his arms.  
  
Kuwabara really wanted to protest, but he knew that Hiei was right. "Fine." he finally said and then felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked to the right to see Kurama.   
  
"Don't mind Hiei." the fox demon spoke quietly, "He's always like that, you'll learn to see the true him pretty soon. He'll be able to teach many new things also, as will I."  
  
Kuwabara was glad for his reassurance. He didn't know these two demons all that well, but they had been a huge help with the Saint Beasts and he knew that as a team they were pretty near invincible.  
  
"Hey, uh thanks man." Kuwabara said appreciatively. Even though he thought Kurama looked incredibly girly, he had to admit that the guy was nice and an awesome fighter to boot. (I can't wait for my training to begin.) he thought with a grin.  
  
Hiei spoke up: "We begin our training tomorrow morning at dawn, I suggest you rest." he finished and put on his dark cape and then vanished into the trees.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and got out his sleeping bag and spread it out on the cold, hard ground. Kurama started a small fire and sat indian style next to it as he fed the flames.  
  
"Sleep well my friend, for no one knows what tomorrow will bring." Kurama said warmly to his comrade.  
  
"G'night Kurama..." Kuwabara mumbled as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
CONTINUED NEXT TIME!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isn't evil Hiei the best? Hehehehe ^_^ Even when I hated him, I had so much fun writing him! Let the world know that I do not hate Hiei (Just Yukina) and I respect him and understand him, GO HIEI! However, I will never never love him anywhere near as much as I do Kuwabara. I think of Hiei as a reluctant brother and he's tons of fun to fight with!  
  
So....YAY! Training begins! When will Sayo arrive and when she does, what will Hiei and Kurama think of her? Kuwabara has no idea she's coming, what's going to happen when the meet again? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! 


	5. Come on, Come on

A Kuwabara love story--Chapter 5  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters, except for Sayo Azuke, whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: Will Sayo ever make it to the training group in time? Looks like Koenma is getting impatient. How will Kuwabara react when he sees her?  
  
Sorry about the wait! This was already written but my Yahoo mail has been driving me crazy so it slipped my mind! ENJOY!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun began to rise over the morning sky. The grass all around was covered with shiny drops of dew. Birds began chirping, singing out their sweet melodies in a greeting to the new day. And in the forest, deep within the trees, another creature stirred:  
  
Kuwabara was snoring loudly.  
  
Kurama had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tightly. He opened one eye warily and looked over to Kuwabara who was making such a racket that Kurama hadn't slept a wink that night. It was just as well, because someone had to watch the fire. It was notorious for attracting predators and demons. Although creatures of the darkness, they were strangely attracted to the light. Something unattainable to the likes of them, making it all the more desirable.  
  
Hiei appeared swiftly; seemingly from thin air. "Hmm." he nodded towards Kuwabara as he looked at Kurama.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "He's been like that all night; I couldn't sleep."  
  
Hiei sighed, "Well, looks like it's time for a wake up call."  
  
The fire apparition disappeared yet again, his movements almost faster than Kurama could follow, and returned seconds later with a wooden bucket filled to the brim with ice cold water. A smirk covered his face and he looked at Kurama who began to smile also.  
  
"This'll teach him to sleep in." Hiei stated, "I told him we were to begin at dawn."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"YEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! COLD COLD COLD COLD COOOOOLLLLD!!!" Kuwabara's blood curdling screams rocked the forest as he was doused in water. Freezing water.  
  
Kurama stifled a giggle with his hand and his smile widened as he finally let out an amused chuckle. Hiei smirked at his handiwork and stood over Kuwabara with his arms folded as the human curled up into a ball on the ground and shivered.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally awake." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara stood to his full height, towering more than a foot over Hiei:  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! What's the big idea! I was about to wake up!"  
  
Hiei held up a hand, "Silence. We don't need to waste anymore time with your foolishness."  
  
"MY foolishness?! You're the one who dumped cold water on me, Shorty!"  
  
"Hn. You do make for amusement at times, human, come we begin our training NOW." he said menacingly.  
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth in protest when Hiei glared at him and the glow of the Jagan eye could be seen under the thin white bandanna that Hiei used to cover it.  
  
"Um..yeah. What you said. Lets go.." he held his arms to his side and looked down with defeat, then looked back up and a evil smile lit his face. "But don't expect me to go easy on ya! HA HA HA!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, all three of them. "Idiot..." he muttered as he turned back and started walking towards a nearby clearing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Whew, I certainly didn't think we'd be stopping for the night." Botan said to her traveling companion as she awoke from her recent slumber.  
  
"It's not a big deal really. It's not like they're expecting us." Sayo answered nonchalantly.  
  
"True true, but we do need to get you there soon. No doubt they've already started their training. Hiei's in charge and he tends to be a slave driver."  
  
Sayo sweatdropped, "Thanks Botan, I really wanted to hear that."  
  
Botan smirked, "The truth hurts."  
  
"Say Botan, I'm starved. We should get something to eat before we head on." Sayo suggested. Secretly, she wanted to delay getting there as long as she possibly could. Who knew how they would react. And Kazuma...what if he hated her for coming? (Wait a minute, since when do I care what he thinks!) she thought rapidly (He's just another spirit energy user, a fellow fighter. I don't care what any of them think of me,) "I'm a part of the team now and they're just going to have to accept that!" Sayo accidentally said the last part aloud and pointed her left index finger in the air.  
  
Botan fell over. "Yes, I see...er what say we get that breakfast, Sayo?"  
  
Sayo turned five different shades of red, realizing she had said the last part aloud. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving up on speech and nodded at Botan.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's taking them so long!" an impatient Koenma slammed his small fist down on his desk as he watched the large screen mounted on the wall in front of his desk.   
  
Botan and Sayo were chowing down on all kinds of breakfast goods: pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, sausage, and rice cakes. Koenma noticed strawberry flavored ones on the table and his mouth began to water. He pulled his pacifier out, swallowed and stuck it back in again.  
  
"Stupid Botan...she's neglecting the mission!"  
  
"Did you say something sir?" George the Ogre asked his master as he finished writing out a report that Koenma had requested.  
  
"Indeed, George. My best ferry girl is taking her sweet time on the latest mission I sent her out on. I wanted Sayo to arrive at the training camp before sundown yesterday, but those women! They just HAVE to have a bed to sleep on. And all the comforts of home." his eyes went all shiny for a split second and then he closed them tightly as he slammed both of his flat palms on the desk. "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
The entire room rattled and the Ogre fought to keep his balance. "Koenma-sir, perhaps you need a nap?"  
  
"Grr!" Jr. shot him a dirty look, "I just woke up, I don't take my nap until at least two 'o clock and you know it!"  
  
The Ogre closed his eyes and held his hands up waving them back and forth, "It was only a suggestion sir!" he opened his eyes, "Besides, they say that variety is the spice of life."  
  
Koenma flopped down in his chair and looked back at the screen, "Oh shut up."  
  
* * *  
  
"Again." Hiei instructed his newest pupil in swordsmanship.  
  
Kuwabara withdrew his spirit sword, then formed it again and did a double downward slash.  
  
"Again." Hiei commanded and a groan was heard from Kuwabara.   
  
(We've been doing this since we woke up. It's not anywhere close to noon and I've already repeated this a zillion times and I'M STARVING!) Kuwabara thought as he repeated the move over and over.  
  
Kurama watched from the sidelines, holding his signature rose and twirling it between his fingers. Hiei was to teach Kuwabara better swordsmanship, but Kurama would teach him how to manipulate and contort his spirit energy to the boy's every whim. Like he did with his rose.  
  
(I wonder how Urameshi is doing.) the reluctant student of Hiei mused and was distracted briefly causing Hiei to growl.  
  
"Pay attention, you oaf! You'll never master swordsmanship if you can't keep your mind on the task at hand!" he yelled.  
  
"Listen here, you! I know alot about swordsmanship that you didn't teach me! I CREATED the spirit sword, thank you, and I know how to use it!" Kuwabara retorted in his defense.  
  
"Oh, so swinging it around was a good choice then. Like a mindless fool who has no idea what he's doing. Without proper training you will never be able to use it to your full potential."  
  
Kuwabara shook with fear and anger at the same time. He was getting sick and tired of Hiei bossing him around and he'd only been under his instruction for a few hours. (This is going to be unbearable.) Kuwabara thought about what the next two months with Hiei would be like and he couldn't wait until it was Kurama's turn to train him.  
  
"Standing around isn't going to help you." Hiei spoke up again, "You need to take this training more seriously. Don't you realize that your fate, our fate, and your friend Yusuke's fate is resting on the outcome of the battle in two months?"  
  
"Yeah...you're right Hiei." Kuwabara said softly realizing that every word he spoke was the truth. It was time to get serious. He then forged another spirit sword and did the double-slash with more determination in his eyes and his movement.  
  
"Much better, again."  
  
Kuwabara contined on in the repetitiveness of his training. He kept telling himself that he would benefit greatly from it in the end.   
  
A few more hours had passed and the sun was reaching midpoint in the sky.  
  
"Hey Hiei? Can I--" Kuwabara started but was interrupted as a large flying object came into view.   
  
Hiei shielded his eyes from the burning glare of the sun and tried to get a better view of who or what was coming.  
  
A minute later, the strange floating object touched down and Botan waved at Hiei who scowled, wondering what the ferry girl could possibly want at a time like this. Then he noticed that she had someone else with her.   
  
"Hey Botan!" Kuwabara yelled as he broke out into a run to go greet his friend.  
  
Botan stepped off of her oar and to the side. Kuwabara stopped short and his jaw dropped as he recognized who Botan's passenger was.  
  
"Sayo?!" he choked out.  
  
Sayo smirked, "Hello Kazuma..."  
  
CONTINUED NEXT TIME!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
I'm am soooo sooo evil. I love cliffhangers :D Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story continues next time and don't worry, I haven't forgotten Yusuke ;) Ja ne! 


	6. Day Tripper

A Kuwabara love story--Chapter 6  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, except for Sayo Azuke, whom I created.  
  
Author's notes: Sayo has joined the members of Team Urameshi! (Most of them anyway.) and Hiei doesn't look very happy about this. Will she get a warm reception, or be booted dom Come...find out now!   
  
This is also the last of the pre-written chapters guys! Everything from now on will be in 'real-time' Thanks for sticking with me! ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sayo smirked, "Hello Kazuma..."  
  
The astounded Kuwabara could only stare at her and he kept opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. Kurama walked up next to Kuwabara with his arms folded and looked on in interest with a slight smile. Hiei scowled.  
  
"Botan..." Hiei trailed off, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Why hello, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama! So nice to see you again." Botan grinned at the group.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "What is SHE doing here?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! Everyone, this is Sayo Azuke."  
  
Sayo nodded, "I know Kazuma, Botan."  
  
Kuwabara sweatdropped and finally regained his voice, "Yeah, we kinda met the other day."  
  
"Oh, that's right! Well, this is Hiei," she guestured towards the shorter man with black flame styled hair and a white bandanna; "And this is Kurama." she pointed to the taller man with shining green eyes and flowing red hair.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sayo." Kurama said, stepping forward and shaking her hand.  
  
Kuwabara glared at Kurama for a second then realized what he was doing and looked away quickly.   
  
Hiei was not a happy camper at the moment:  
  
"I'm not going to ask again, Botan." he said most impatiently, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well well, looks like somebody got out of the wrong side of the tree this morning!" Botan exclaimed with a chuckle.   
  
"Koenma sent me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sayo will be training with you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kuwabara's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Could this be the truth?   
  
"Yes, on Koenma's orders." Botan continued, "He was watching her fight Kuwabara here and heard about her spirit power. Guys, you're looking at the newest member of Team Urameshi!"  
  
"That's right," said Kurama, "We did need five fighters for this tournament."  
  
"Wonderful." Hiei said flatly, "So what kind of skills do you have, Sayo?"  
  
"I'm a samurai." she answered hesitantly.  
  
(Man, what's up with Sayo?) Kuwabara thought confusedly (She looks so afraid...so vulnerable.)  
  
Her right hand s she reached for her sword and pulled it out, making a long metallic sliding noise. "This was my great great great great grandfather's sword. He was a samurai decades ago. It has been handed down in my family for generations; I carry it in his memory."  
  
She continued:  
  
"Everything I know about fighting I learned from my grandfather. He learned what he knew from his father and so on. My grandfather died a few years ago and my mother died at my birth. I was raised by my father and grandfather my whole life."  
  
(Well, that explains why she's so tough.) mused Kuwabara.  
  
Sayo looked down and her hair fell in her face, completely covering her eyes. She turned quickly then looked up at the sky.  
  
Kuwabara's heart ached as he sensed the pain she was feeling. He too knew what it was like to lose loved ones. He'd grown up almost alone, his parents having deserted him and Shizuru as soon as she reached the legal baby-sitting age. His past was a dark one also, but now he had something to hold on to. (I know how it feels, Sayo. It's ok..) he said silently.  
  
Sayo's head perked up and she looked both ways, then turned around, "That voice..." she whispered to herself, "It sounded like--" she turned her head to look at the carrot-top. "Kazuma.."  
  
Kuwabara heard her whisper and looked up at her, their eyes met for a few seconds then both of them quickly looked away.   
  
(What was THAT all about!) Kuwabara thought worriedly (She said my name...)  
  
(Such a strange sensation...) Sayo wondered what had just happened there.  
  
Botan's voice brought them both back to reality:  
  
"So Hiei, Koenma wants you to get started training Sayo right away. He wants you to help hone her swordsmanship skills."  
  
"Perfect..." Hiei grumbled looking from one human to the other, "Two weak brats to train. This is my lucky day."  
  
"Now Hiei," Kurama interupted, "If Koenma thinks she has potential I say we do it. He did choose her as member number five of our team."  
  
"Koenma....that insolent imbecile, I don't see how he gets off bossing us all around." Hiei growled and his Jagan eye began to glow purple under the bandanna; surprisingly, Sayo wasn't alarmed.  
  
"Hiei....don't lose your temper, remember Koenma didn't send you to prison or have you executed, the least we can do is train Sayo to fight in the tournament." Kurama interjected.  
  
Hiei calmed immediately and folded his arms tightly across his chest, then nodded curtly. "So be it."  
  
"Wonderful!" Botan exclaimed and then hopped back on her oar, "I have to be off now, enjoy your training, and I'll see you at the tournament!"  
  
"Goodbye..." Sayo said and waved, suddenly becoming more afraid as Botan disappeared into the endless blue. She didn't really know these men, and Hiei didn't seem to like her at all. Kurama looked like a nice enough guy, and Kuwabara...something was just strange about how he was acting. Sayo sighed and sent out a silent prayer to God that she could make it through these two months.  
  
"Now." Hiei spoke up, "Both of you, draw your swords, you will have a sparring match."  
  
"HUH?!" Kuwabara was immediately on the defensive, "NO WAY! I am not fighting her, Hiei, she's a GIRL!"  
  
"Oh really, so you just noticed that." was the sarcastic retort, "You are my student and I said that you're going to fight her, understood?"  
  
"Hiei?" Sayo spoke up.  
  
He looked at her and motioned for her to speak.  
  
"If Kazuma doesn't want to fight me, that's fine."  
  
"That is unacceptable, Sayo. As your trainer, I demand that you fight with him. Who knows, it may not be a fair fight, seems to me you have more power than this weakling here."  
  
"Are you serious, Shorty?! There's no way that she's more powerful than me!" Kuwabara defended himself.  
  
Hiei smirked, his plan was working perfectly. "Then prove it."  
  
"Fine! SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!" he yelled and then charged at Sayo.  
  
* * *   
  
(I am seriously going to kill you one of these days, Grandma!) Yusuke Urameshi threatened his teacher silently, only to have her voice interrupt his thoughts.  
  
(Now listen here, punk!) GenKai interjected, (I don't want to hear any more of that crazy talk, kill me now and you'll never reach your full potential.)  
  
(Keep out of my mind, hag!) Yusuke thought back angrily.  
  
(Maybe once you've proved yourself I will.) she 'said' and snorted at her student.  
  
"Come on, Yusuke, you'll never beat Toguro like this!" GenKai started up again and began punching Yusuke rapidly.  
  
He groaned in pain and a bit of blood trailed down his chin from his mouth, but the his sensei kept pummeling him relentlessly.  
  
He had gone back to GenKai for more training, knowing well that he had a long way to go. Deep down, he really cared about GenKai and was very thankful for all she had taught him and done for him. Maybe he would admit that to her one day, but not today.  
  
"Bring...it...on!" he yelled as he pushed her back with a small wave of energy.  
  
GenKai quirked an eyebrow, impressed with her student. (He's coming along quite nicely.) she said to herself and smiled.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Yusuke and GenKai were taking a small break and sipping fresh green tea. They had been discussing the Dark Tournament.   
  
"So I heard you needed another fighter for your team." GenKai mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, stupid rules, they say we need five people. Oh well, guess I'll just have to look for another fighter." Yusuke said with a shrug.  
  
"I'll do it." GenKai said flatly.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"I said, I'll do it."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "It's your funeral. Welcome to the Team, Grandma."  
  
GenKai looked down, (Oh Yusuke, if only you knew...)  
  
"Hey, why the long face?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's get back to training."  
  
"Hm." Yusuke agreed with a nod, and away they went.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuwabara held his spirit sword directly out, still charging towards Sayo who was un-alarmed. She stood completely still, watching the boy come closer and smirked. The soft emotions of a few minutes ago were gone and the Sayo that Kuwabara had met returned in all her arrogance. Kuwabara face-faulted and at the last second dissipated his spirit sword. He was now standing unsteadily, inches in front of Sayo.  
  
She held out her hand and flicked her index finger onto his chest. Kuwabara instantly fell backwards onto the ground, making little clouds of dust rise around his floored frame.  
  
Sayo made an annoyed sound and turned her back to her fellow human.   
  
Hiei held his forehead in his right hand. "Looks like we have alot of work to do." the fire demon mused.  
  
Kurama chuckled amusedly, (This is going to be so much fun.) He thought to himself. (Who would've thought, Hiei training humans.)  
  
"Get up, weakling." Hiei commanded the fallen Kuwabara, "How do you expect to beat demons if you can't even put a scratch on that mere human girl."  
  
"Unngh..." Kuwabara groaned as he stood up and brushed himself off, "It's my code, I came so close too, but I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT!!!"  
  
"Oi..." Hiei muttered and turning away from the group, "Take a break, we'll continue this later. And you, imbecile, you WILL fight with Sayo. I'll make sure of it..." you could hear the poison dripping from Hiei's voice. Anyone could tell that he wasn't the most patient person in the world, but this was nearly beyond his limits! Humans, how they did annoy him. With a quick rustle, Hiei disappeared.  
  
"He says 'human' like it's a bad thing." Sayo mused as she turned to face Kuwabara once more, "But I do agree with him, you need to get rid of this 'Don't beat up girls' code. It's really hindering you. Where would I be if I refused to beat up guys?"  
  
"You'd be better off. A normal girl for instance." Kuwabara retorted.  
  
The hair prickled on the back of Sayo's neck and you could see her visibly tense, "What was that?! How DARE you, you insolent idiot!" she yelled at Kuwabara running at him and pinning him against the nearest tree. "Not everyone is the same," she hissed, "You like to stereotype people, especially girls, thinking that whatever is in your pea-brained mind is the norm. Well, Kazuma Kuwabara, you need to get rid of that attitude, because it's really starting to tick me off! Chauvinist!" she finished yelling and released her iron grip on the boy who was trembling slightly.  
  
(Whoa.) the stunned Kuwabara dared not answer her. When she got mad, she got REALLY mad! (It makes me wonder if that soft side I saw of her was really there at all. Guess I'll never know.) he shrugged and then stuck his tongue out at Sayo as she was walking away and couldn't see his face.  
  
"Fine Sayo!" he shouted in her direction a moment later, kind've angry that he let himself be treated that way by a girl, "I'll show you! I WILL beat you up one of these days!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, wimp." Sayo turned her head and spat, resisting the urge to flip Kuwabara off, he could be such a jerk sometimes! (But what do I really know about him besides what I've seen. He's just a big goofball....and a jerk.) she thought with a silent 'harumph' and went to sit under a tree alone.  
  
Hiei had been watching them from the highest branches of a nearby tree, also using his Jagan eye. After Kuwabara's lame attempt at fighting Sayo, he wanted to see how they would act when not in a fighting situation. (She does have attitude.) Hiei thought, (The right kind too. Koenma really did pick a good one.) he admitted to himself.  
  
Kurama watched Sayo and Kuwabara's exchange with much interest. (I think this'll be more fun than I originally thought.)  
  
Kuwabara in the meanwhile stormed off in the opposite direction that Sayo had taken and dug in his back-pack to get out the instant ramen he had brought with him. He fumed as he slurped the hot noodles off of chopsticks, (Stupid Sayo...) he thought angrily and growled between bites.  
  
Sayo was on the other side of the clearing on the side of the tree that didn't face it. She was thinking about her grandfather and sent out her second silent prayer of the day to God, that He would give her strength to survive these two months.  
  
And that idiot Kuwabara.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoo hoo!!! Sayo is training with the boys now! Too bad Kuwabara has that code (Which I do like *grins*), but that makes it all the more interesting!   
  
It looks like Team Urameshi has two new members now! Which one will compete in the Dark Tournament? Looks like either Koenma doesn't know something or Yusuke didn't get the memo! Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more.  
  
Be kind, Review ^.^ 


End file.
